1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a connector for connecting a frame of a member to a ground conductor.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Grounding conductors are known. For example. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0068873 A1 discloses a grounding clamp for an I beam. Solar panels, placed on a roof of a building for example, should be connected to ground. There is a desire to provide an electrical ground connector for a solar panel which is relatively easy to install, and which does not interfere with the solar cells of the panel or the mechanical mounting of the solar panels.